


I Like Big Books and I Cannot Lie

by azuresky18



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post S10E3, Post-Prison, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresky18/pseuds/azuresky18
Summary: Lately, Ian has been spending more of his free time reading than having sex with his boyfriend. This is unacceptable to Mickey, who takes it upon himself to distract Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	I Like Big Books and I Cannot Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarzgaPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/gifts).

> As my Gallavich partner in crime has requested, here is Ian body worship.
> 
> Thank you to both MargzaPerez and whaticameherefor for their dedication and care in beta reading this fic.

It boggled Mickey’s mind how Ian could be so engrossed in the same book for so long.

Granted, his boyfriend had always been the type to go all-in and see things through to the end, never giving up until he’d accomplished his goals. Mickey was fairly certain Ian had gotten himself into some weirdo reading challenge. Ian used to spend a large chunk of his free time in Beckman - that wasn’t spent fucking Mickey into the mattress - reading. Since being released, he’d been trying to binge his way through several books of increasing lengths and complexities beyond Mickey’s understanding.

Ian hadn’t been as much of a reader in the early days of their relationship. Occasionally he would crack one open, but it seemed as though it had been dialed up to 11 since his whole Gay Jesus bullshit that got him thrown in the joint in the first place. _If he could sit there and read the fuckin’ Holy Bible, he could read just about anything,_ Mickey figured.

Even so, as much as Mickey gave him shit for his newfound interest in religion, he couldn’t bitch too much. After all, it played a not-insignificant role in their prison reunion in the first place, but still, Mickey couldn’t understand it. Why would anyone want to read a drawn out, boring-ass description that could be reduced to half the length and still say exactly the same goddamn thing as before?

Currently, Ian was upstairs in his room, likely jerking off into his precious books, while Mickey was parked in front of the living room TV playing _Call of Duty_. Taking his aggression out by shooting and killing a bunch of dudes on a screen was more Mickey’s kind of pastime. They at least had the house to themselves, since all of the members of the Gallagher brood, aside from Frank, were at work or school.

After his character died, Mickey decided he had had enough and quit the game. He shifted in his seat on the couch and adjusted himself, thinking ruefully that it had been a couple of days since they’d fucked. Between Ian’s new temporary job at the Alibi and his reading obsession that took over all of his free time, it cut into their banging time. And that was just unacceptable for Mickey.

He huffed and got up from the couch, thundering up the stairs to find Ian leaning against the back wall on the bed, just as he suspected, still reading the behemoth of a book Mickey had seen him with for the past few days.

“You still got your nose buried in that faggety-ass book?” Mickey said with disdain. “Jesus, who the fuck needs that many goddamn words to get their point across? Just fuckin’ say what you mean instead of getting into all that shit. Dude must have been getting paid by the word to go on and on like that. Fuck.”

“Laugh all you want, Mick,” Ian said, not looking up from the page. “I’ve been trying to push myself to read a longer book every week. This one is called _War and Peace_.”

“The fuck is it about that it has to look like an encyclopedia fucked a dictionary?”

The redhead snorted. “Classy. It’s about nobility living in Russia during the war with France when Napoleon was trying to take over their country. I could explain more but I know it’d just bore you, so I’ll shut up.”

“Russians?” Mickey’s eyebrows lifted off of his forehead in their trademark manner. “Fuck that shit. I’ve heard enough of that Boris and Natasha bullshit to last a fuckin’ lifetime.”

“It’s been translated. It’s considered a classic piece of world literature and I’ve been getting more into historical fiction lately.”

The scowl on Mickey’s face broke into a smirk. “How ‘bout you get more into me, since you haven’t been doing that enough lately?”

Ian finally put the book down on the floor next to the bed and looked up. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Mickey declared. He adjusted himself again through his pants, which had gotten more and more uncomfortable since he’d walked into the room. He’d much rather be riding the ginger into the bed and getting the fuck pounded out of him than talking about a dead Russian dude’s writing. “Got a little idea. Wanna make you focus on something else more interesting than that book.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Lie back so I can show you why you still fuckin’ drive me so nuts and get me so hard after all these years. Gonna just treat your body how it should be treated.”

Ian’s lips twisted into that smile that still melted Mickey’s cold, dead lump of a heart even after so much time together. “I’d like that.”

“Damn straight you will. Just lie back on the bed and let me do the work, Gallagher.”

Without another word, Ian got into the requested position and began to pull off his shirt, but Mickey stopped him. “Let me do it.”

Ian gave Mickey a goofy grin that made him look like the freckled kid who used to follow his crush around the South Side like a puppy. Mickey walked to the side of the bed and removed his T-shirt, shucking off the annoying fabric and tossing it to the side. As Ian lay back, Mickey straddled him and leaned in to lock their mouths together in a kiss that quickly became more passionate. Ian moaned as Mickey’s tongue slid into his mouth and explored his lover’s taste that he knew so well. The muffled sounds Ian let out only made Mickey’s dick even harder and he felt himself throb in anticipation.

Mickey detached his lips from his boyfriend's, leaving him gasping, and leaned down to continue to nibble at the redhead’s neck and collarbone. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair as the brunet leaned further in to suck gently on the skin, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but enough for Ian to let out a quiet, “Fuck.”

Tattooed fingers continued to roam Ian’s torso as the brunet licked a seductive path from Ian’s neck to his chest, wetting wisps of red hair before settling on his right nipple. Mickey’s fingers reached out to play with the other one, lightly running them over it as the little bud of flesh peaked and Ian shivered with the pleasure from Mickey’s tongue playing with the other one. Ian had always had sensitive nipples, and as the older man became more comfortable with his sexuality and being able to be at ease in a much more intimate setting like this, Mickey realized he liked doing this to Ian a _lot_.

Little whines escaped Ian’s mouth increasing in pitch as Mickey bit down lightly on the nipple in his mouth before sucking it hard, while pinching the other and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His body tensed and Mickey went back to tonguing it to soothe the bitten flesh. He stopped what he was doing long enough to look up at Ian’s blissed-out face.

“Fuck, Mickey.” His eyelids were heavy with lust as Mickey shifted his position so he could repeat his treatment on the other one as he played with the older man’s hair. “So good.”

“Mmm. Just enjoy it.” His tongue darted out again to lave Ian’s left nipple, alternating between sucking and nibbling until Ian let out a needy, gasping moan and his fingers tightened even harder in his hair. As fun as this was, Mickey wanted to move on to other ways of driving his boyfriend wild.

He pulled off of Ian’s nipple with a soft popping sound, causing Ian to let out a quiet sigh, but continued to let his fingers roam the tattoo on Ian’s ribs and then the rest of his muscular torso. He marveled at how ripped the redhead had gotten since the days when he was 15 years old, and even when he looked like a skinny little twink - although Mickey knew he was anything but - back in his stripping days. Granted, Ian was smoking hot to his boyfriend no matter what he looked like, but Ian had packed on some muscle over the years, more of it each time they’d gotten back together. It was just so masculine and fucking sexy while still being uniquely Ian Gallagher.

“Take those fuckin’ pants off so we can get to the real good stuff,” Mickey said seductively, his usually loud and abrasive voice uncharacteristically quiet, practically dripping with lust and need as he took notice of the large tent that had long ago formed in the younger man‘s jeans.

Ian obeyed, letting Mickey remove his belt and unzip his fly before lifting his hips enough to allow Mickey to pull the jeans down his legs. Mickey cupped the sizable bulge in his man’s boxers as he moved to lie down next to Ian’s tall frame on his bed. “Mmm,” Mickey murmured to him. “I can tell someone really liked that. So hard for me. Bet you’re leaking so fuckin’ much.”

He lightly squeezed Ian’s package, causing the redhead to hiss, and then Mickey felt the wet spot that was beginning to stain the thin material. “Oh, yeah, you’re lovin’ this. I could be a dick and stop, but I don’t wanna. Gonna keep going until you beg me to get on you and ride that cock until you bust.”

Ian whimpered and Mickey’s cock throbbed again to hear his boyfriend sounding so needy, heightening his own arousal. He leaned into Ian’s body and slipped his hand down the waistband of Ian’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around the warm, hard length that filled his palm. Ian made a sound of blissful release as Mickey began to slowly stroke him.

As Ian began to rut into Mickey’s hand, whining impatiently, his boyfriend savored the feeling of the warm flesh, the contrast between the thin layer of skin and the pulsing muscle underneath, how it filled his hand. Ian squirmed and looked pleadingly at his love. “Fuck. I want to be inside you so badly. Stop fucking teasing.”

“Wait for it and I’ll give it to you, Grumbles.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s fun to tease you like this. It’ll make it feel so much better once you’re inside me. You know it will.”

“And take these things off of me,” Ian insisted, trying to push his boxers down to give Mickey more room to maneuver his hand.

Mickey grabbed hold of the waistband of Ian’s boxers and finally pulled them down past his thighs, causing the redhead’s rock-hard length to spring free and bounce a few times before Mickey enclosed it in his hand. He began to pump it faster, causing Ian to groan in frustration and buck his hips more firmly into the tight grip Mickey had on his swollen cock as Mickey kept enjoying the sight before him.

As he kept stroking him, Mickey admired what he freely admitted was his favorite part of Ian. He took in the pink, flushed head, slit still leaking profusely, and his long, cut length that he could jerk off with both hands and still leave some of the head poking out for him to lick. Mickey loved that Ian had the girth to go with it, that it stretched his hole out exactly the way he liked, and Ian knew damn well how to use it to reduce him to a writhing, moaning mess.

The sheer length of Ian’s cock made it feel heavy. It bobbed temptingly when he released it from his grip, long enough to briefly moisten his fingers with spit before returning to the task at hand. He loved his gorgeous redhead and his equally gorgeous, hard nine inches. He knew way back when that he never wanted to be fucked by any cock other than this one again in his life. It was all he needed. The brunet knew he wouldn’t ever be able to get enough of this perfect cock and that Ian had permanently ruined him for any other guy.

Mickey picked up the pace, twisting his wrist at the head the way he knew Ian liked it, feeling more pre-cum drip out of the slit, slicking Ian’s shaft enough to where he didn’t need any more saliva, or lube, for Mickey’s hand to smoothly move up and down. As he continued to work Ian’s cock, the younger man let out another soft whine and moved his hips faster in desperation for more of Mickey’s touch and the blessed relief that it brought him.

He leaned into Ian and continued to take in the sight of his boyfriend, so needy and blissed out, enjoying every sound. Every expression on his face showed Mickey there was nothing he’d rather be doing in this moment than being pleasured by the man he loved - and Mickey was more than happy to provide that to him. The noises coming from Ian became increasingly desperate as he wordlessly begged for more.

Realizing he himself was still wearing too many articles of clothing, Mickey shifted his body and stopped jerking Ian off. He got up off the bed to take off his shirt and jeans until he was wearing just his boxers, his own erection noticeable under them before he took those off as well. The brunet sighed in relief as his cock was freed, then climbed back on the bed next to Ian, entwining their warm bodies together.

Then, Mickey took hold of his own cock as he leaned into Ian’s body to also grasp his. With their cocks resting side by side, Mickey gently rocked his hips as the friction from their dicks rubbing together caused Ian to let out another gasp as Mickey sighed contently.

“Fuck,” Ian said, face flushed by now and his voice thick with lust. “Keep going. Fucking love this but I gotta have more. Please, Mickey. Stop fucking torturing me like this.”

“You want more?”

“Holy fuck, give me more. Please, Mickey!”

Taking pity on him, Mickey shifted his position on the bed to get between Ian’s thighs, pushing them apart as he continued to kiss his lover’s body, his fingers roaming, loving how Ian reacted to touches that caused goosebumps to rise up on the pale, freckled skin. He moved until his eyes were level with the nest of red hair at the base, his mouth at the perfect level to stick his tongue out and lick the weeping slit.

“Fuck,” Ian groaned, drawing out the word several extra syllables as Mickey continued to run his tongue along the length of Ian’s member, flicking at the thick vein on the underside as Ian let out another strangled sound that only increased Mickey’s arousal.

Mickey hovered over Ian’s cock and slowly took more of the head into his mouth, lapping his tongue over the sensitive underside as he held Ian’s hips down to keep him from moving. By now the stream of moans escaping his lips was never-ending, and had finally turned into a loud cry as Mickey opened his mouth and throat to swallow the rest of his generous length down.

Mickey would have chuckled if he hadn’t been preoccupied at the moment. He, himself, couldn’t hold back a groan of satisfaction at the feeling of having his mouth and throat stretched open around the thick shaft. He worked Ian’s cock with his mouth and one of his hands, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and used his hand to stroke the base whenever he pulled off, before swallowing it back down, drawing expletives as Ian’s fingers reached down to tangle in the dark locks on the top of Mickey’s head.

Way back when, Mickey had been reluctant to go down on Ian. As much as he used to think sucking cock was a submissive act, he now loved the amount of control and ability to give his boyfriend so much exquisite pleasure.

The fingers in Mickey’s hair tightened and he felt Ian begin to pull more insistently on it. “Stop,” Ian urged. “Getting close. Get the lube and prep yourself and I’ll be good.”

Mickey pulled off with a wet slurping sound, smirking up at Ian. The redhead had to be thoroughly convinced now that Mickey worshipped his nine inches like no other cock he’d ever come across. He hopped down off the bed and walked to their dresser, grabbing the requested item. Mickey then settled back onto the mattress next to Ian, who scooted over toward the edge of the bed to give the smaller man more room. He popped open the cap of the lube bottle and applied some to two of his fingers before leaning against the wall, spreading his legs and running the fingers over his entrance. Blue eyes stared into green as Mickey penetrated himself with first one and then both of them, before squeezing in a third after working some of the excess lube sufficiently onto it.

“Fuck,” Ian said, clearly and obviously looking like he didn’t want to miss a minute of this. Mickey offered him his version of a smile, the kind only Ian was privy to and only Ian could put there, for a second. He fingered himself for long enough to ensure he was open before reopening the lube, applying an adequate amount of it to Ian and straddling him. Mickey reached behind him to take hold of Ian’s cock, which was so red at this point that it looked almost painful, and guided it into his opening. He pushed his body down, feeling the satisfying, slight burn of the thick length stretching him out until the back of his thighs were resting on Ian’s lap. Mickey looked up at Ian to see the redhead biting his lip, his breathing ragged.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Mickey said once he was able to string two words together to form a proper sentence. “So fuckin’ big.”

In response, Ian just made a strained sound that sounded very much like he was trying not to finish too early. His pupils were blown, his features were scrunched up and he was panting, but all of it was just even more of a turn-on for Mickey. Even so, the brunet reminded himself that while he was horny as fuck and needed to get off himself, he wanted this to be about the kind of selfless giving he learned by loving Ian. This started out as a means of getting Ian’s nose out of that damn book, but now he wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could via his usual means of showing his appreciation for Ian - this time, it was Ian’s body - through real, tangible action.

Mickey planted his hands on either side of Ian’s head and began to sensually ride his boyfriend, working his hips and grinding them into him each time Ian’s cock pushed into him to the hilt, then lifting himself off until only the head of Ian’s cock was still inside of him. He started out at a slow pace, teasing and wanting to draw out the experience for as long as possible, but he was as impatient as Gallagher often was. He wanted to ride Ian’s length into this mattress until he felt his boyfriend’s hot load filling him up.

“Mmm. Like it when I do this to you?” Mickey asked seductively as he rolled his hips into Ian, the end of his sentence turning into a gasp as he angled his hips so Ian’s cock would hit him in the spot where he needed it the most, sending shockwaves through his body.

“Fuck yes. Love it when you ride me like this.” Ian put his hands, which had been resting at his sides next to him on the bed, on Mickey’s hips, caressing the pale skin, helping to steady and hold him in place as the smaller man continued to pleasure him. Mickey took in Ian’s sounds and the way his fingers would dig further into his skin as he rode him harder.

“Mickey,” Ian whined, moving one hand around to his ass cheek to grope and knead the soft flesh there as he began to thrust his hips up into Mickey to meet each of his movements, but he pressed down on Ian’s knees to make him stop. Ian groaned in frustration.

“No,” Mickey scolded. “Don’t do anything. Don’t need to.” He grunted with the exertion of what he was doing before continuing to talk. “Just lie there and take it. Wanna do all the work for you.” He leaned into Ian so that their faces were inches apart. “Just stop. C’mere.”

Ian’s lips enthusiastically met Mickey’s, and they continued to make out, their teeth occasionally bumping from the movement of Mickey’s enthusiastic bouncing on top of Ian, but they didn’t care. The intimacy of moaning into each others’ mouths, as they experienced the amazing sensations of sex with each other, made Mickey feel simultaneously both comforted and turned on. As much as he would bitch out anyone who made googly eyes at the couple and mocked them, Mickey loved this man so much and would do anything in the world for him. The other Gallagher siblings would comment on how much Ian would just light up when his partner was around. Mickey told them to fuck off, although he knew they were exactly right.

He broke the kiss to whisper in Ian’s ear, “Tell me how I’m making you feel.”

“Nnnngh. Fucking amazing. I love your warm, tight ass around me. Harder. Please.”

Mickey planted his hands on the headboard and fucked Ian harder until their bodies were slamming together, the sound of slapping flesh filling the room until it was almost louder than the grunts and moans that came pouring out of both of their mouths. Sweat was starting to bead off of Mickey’s forehead, and he looked down to see his cock bouncing from his movement, a puddle of clear fluid having dripped from it and onto Ian’s stomach. Green eyes focused on him with a blissed-out expression.

“Touch yourself for me, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too, Ian.”

Spurred on by the mutual exchange of words of endearment, Mickey took hold of his leaking cock with one hand and began to jerk it while bracing himself with the other on the headboard to hold himself up. He looked down to see Ian’s eyes rolling into his head from the increasing sensation of Mickey’s muscles tightening around him. He could tell Ian was close.

“So much better than that fuckin’ book you were reading,” Mickey teased, his voice strained from the effort and his impending orgasm. “You even remember what it was about now?”

In response, Ian just dug his fingers harder into Mickey’s hips, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He shook his head. “Fucking hell, Mick. Fuck. Gonna come right...fucking...now!”

Ian groaned loudly as he orgasmed, his body shaking and legs twitching as his cock spilled its seed inside Mickey’s hole, panting desperately as the aftershocks tore through his body. Mickey knew Ian would soon be too sensitive to continue, and thankfully he was also close. His tight grip on his cock and a few last, desperate movements of his hand brought him over the edge as well, gasping loudly as his whole body tensed up and white streams of cum splattered Ian’s chest and stomach.

As they came down from their high, Mickey’s exhausted body slumped down onto Ian’s, the former not caring that he’d landed in the wet spot he’d just made all over Ian. They kissed lazily, Ian’s hands encircling Mickey’s head to settle against the back of his neck. Their pulse rates gradually slowed, and Mickey pulled off of Ian’s mostly-softened cock. More cum leaked out of him and landed on Ian’s belly.

More aware now, the redhead grimaced and motioned to Mickey to grab some of the tissues that were on the dresser. He did so, and the two wiped themselves down before tossing the used tissues in the trash. Ian rolled so that his back was resting against the wall and Mickey got in next to him so they could spoon. Ian planted a loving peck on Mickey’s neck before burying his face into it, taking in his scent.

“At least now you can get back to drooling all over your paws and leaving wet marks on each of the pages of that big-ass book.”

“So fucking hilarious, Mick. Let’s get you some Archie comic books.”

“Fuck you.” Mickey turned to look at him. “I just realized something, Gallagher. We don’t do that cornball shit, but if anything we oughtta name your dick after that book and call it _War and Peace_.”

Ian was confused. “Why?”

“Because they’re both really fuckin’ long and too much for most people to handle.”

Ian made a disgusted noise and tried to shove Mickey off the bed, as he held himself steady and gave the redhead a shit-eating grin.

“Love you too, Firecrotch.”


End file.
